Gene silencing through RNAi (RNA-interference) by use of short interfering RNA (siRNA) has emerged as a powerful tool for molecular biology and holds the potential to be used for therapeutic gene silencing. Short hairpin RNA (shRNA) transcribed from small DNA plasmids within the target cell has also been shown to mediate stable gene silencing and achieve gene knockdown at levels comparable to those obtained by transfection with chemically synthesized siRNA (T. R. Brummelkamp, R. Bernards, R. Agami, Science 296, 550 (2002), P. J. Paddison, A. A. Caudiy, G. J. Hannon, PNAS 99, 1443 (2002)).
Possible applications of RNAi for therapeutic purposes are extensive and include silencing and knockdown of disease genes such as oncogenes or viral genes. One major obstacle for the therapeutic use of RNAi is the delivery of siRNA to the target cell (Zamore P D, Aronin N. Nature Medicine 9,(3):266-8 (2003)). In fact, delivery has been described as the major hurdle now for RNAi (Phillip Sharp, cited by Nature news feature, Vol 425, 2003, 10-12).
Therefore, new methods are needed for the safe and predictable administration of interfering RNAs to mammals.